User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please :P Hey, how did you manage to get your Discussions Moderator role to appear as "Lil' Sis" on your profile? Also, very late but happy new year. Scrublord Huffius (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Scrublord Huffius (talk) 01:47, January 15, 2017 (UTC) I know. I saw the block log after undoing the edit he did to gabes page.SageM (talk) 22:14, January 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM the block didn't stick.SageM (talk) 22:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Why did you delete my character page?Cursed warrior 343 (talk) 21:39, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Poi Poi to you too ^ ^ I'll have to be moving soon, be joining once I return :) DYBAD (talk) 22:04, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Poi poi. Holokami (talk) 22:11, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Omni-Removal poi. Holokami (talk) 22:17, January 23, 2017 (UTC) If the pages are deleted, they're deleted. It happens. I was just curious about something. I just put the pages because there was already Electricity Empowerment, Electrical Enhanced Condition and Electrically Enhanced Speed and I thought I had some good examples. I may have been unsuccessful in differentiations. Can you explain the differences between the empowerments and the enhanced conditions? Thank you. Kusarigama (talk) 21:46, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Was there a reason why you undid the edits to the Cu-Sith page, much of what i posted was real for the creature.Loxlie 35 (talk) 01:28, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Yeah the''' Cù Sìth/Cŵn Annwn 'part of Black Dog Physiology where I had added some new items to the tag.Loxlie 35 (talk) 02:54, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Some of them were legitament. Being able to move back and forth between the fairy and natural worlds fit since they made gateways out of the mounds and mountains of their native grounds. Not to mention enhanced roar covers death inducement and voice projection plus it doesn't say they sing songs in their lore either, but that their howls cause death by their third wail.Loxlie 35 (talk) 04:48, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Doubts about Omnificence Let us assume that the user is omnipotent and has omnificence 1- The user can create everything and everything, right? So can you create something that is infinitely beyond the concept of "anything and everything"? Or infinitely beyond the infinitely beyond anything and everything? 2. Can user create the uncreated? Create the eternal? Create the timeless? Vitorriq (talk) 19:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Byeeee \o Rest well, and see you ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:51, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Good evening Nat! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ How are you? Death horseman94 (talk) 23:01, January 28, 2017 (UTC) It's okay I was offline soon after I messaged you :) I slept well too thanks! Death horseman94 (talk) 11:53, January 29, 2017 (UTC) I will thanks. You too, cutie! Death horseman94 (talk) 16:35, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Cya again soon. Death horseman94 (talk) 21:14, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Sherria Amicus vs AZURATH (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cursed_warrior_343/AZURATH_(ORIGINAL)[[User:Cursed warrior 343|Cursed warrior 343]] (talk) 19:49, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, I'm under a new account because my old one was faulty with the password system. But anyways I'm asking if is it okay to post concepts of stories or animes on the blog? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 21:30, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, I created my blog and want your opinion, even though one of those things in my blog isn't your cup of tea. Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 22:50, February 2, 2017 (UTC) But what do you think of it? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 23:00, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! :) Enjoy your evening. Death horseman94 (talk) 23:07, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sorry for doing though. Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 00:30, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, which SAIS would you see as your favorite? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 01:28, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi hi ^ ^ See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 23:13, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Sudden important deliveries, will hve to finish them before I can join. Once it is done though, I will be free for the afternoon/night :D DYBAD (talk) 23:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, the transport car wasn't available and I found a more optimized way to handle it on friday ^ ^ Just making a couple phone calls and preparing my plate, then I'll be on (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ DYBAD (talk) 00:03, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Hola Imouto 00:55, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Imouto, I'm trying to find some animals or beasts to symbolize for the SAIS as well as tranform into them, can you add in any ideas or suggestions for me? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 04:34, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Nat, have you heard the news? That today is my birthday? -Chris Urena (talk) 21:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Too much work and not enough fun today ^ ^; I'm managing well enough though, so it's fine. Got my lunch and don't know when I'll be called again for the next move, so joining right away :D DYBAD (talk) 00:58, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. -Chris Urena (talk) 02:18, February 9, 2017 (UTC) One more request left Hello sorry for bothering you,but I have a request,I need to back on chat again,I won't do anything false anymore,i hope you accept it and thanks. I am Starscream,Megatron's right arm 23:24, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Uguuu (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you soon ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thank you sweet thing :D A good evening to you as well ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 20:54, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Auto-Refresh feature, please remove or deactivate it. Can you remove the Auto-refresh from the recent changes page? its really annoying since you can't turn it off even after clicking it and it comes back on every time I refresh the page. I don't know why it was even added to the page, as it was fine the way it was before. I mean before I was able to at least deactivate it, but now its been changed so there is no way to stop it from refreshing the page, even if you don't want it too.SageM (talk) 05:26, February 15, 2017 (UTC)SageM The auto-refresh is still there, and it still refreshing even after its unchecked. I thought you were going to figure out how to remove it? thanks again.SageM (talk) 03:58, February 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM Revive Liquid Mimicry please Dearets Imouto-tan, do you realize what you just deleted was the original power made by an admin Gabe? i understand you are one of the admin but why delete something that has been already established since 2014? Why favor something like Self-Liquification which is apparently no difference with Liquid Mimicry? 89thWarrior (talk) 23:21, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Here is where I found it... Recent changes Special page '''AJAX:' New pages – New files – Logs – InsightsHelp:Recent changes Recent changes options Show last 50 | 100 | 250 | 500 changes in last 1 | 3 | 7 | 14 | 30 days Hide minor edits | Show bots | Hide anons | Hide users | Hide my edits | Hide grouped recent changes | Hide logs Show new changes starting from 04:21, February 16, 2017 Its on the recent changes page, its the word marked in bold. I don't know when it was activated or who activated it, but its a completely unnecessary feature.SageM (talk) 04:24, February 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM If you can't figure out how it got there you can always ask the other admins for help. Its apparently a recent addition since it wasn't there last year. In fact I don't think it was added to the wikia until the end of last year/the start of this year.SageM (talk) 04:49, February 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Don't mind the last, I'll get around to merging the pages and fix it then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Its fine. it looks like its been deactivated.SageM (talk) 00:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM Sorry Natsie, I thought you were sleeping so I didn't check for new messages. Take care, and see you next ime :) DYBAD (talk) 06:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Questions & Concepts You know I have been reading all of your characters and the conecepts within your universe from the blog. I've been seeing powers related to anything erotica and many fanservice female Jewels. It's quite interesting though, and probably you are one of the reasons for inspiration to my anime concept. Why are you so fond of erotic things and fanservice? I'm just curious. Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 02:31, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, what do you think of my Neo Warrior Society blog I created? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 03:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) can you block this user? Hi, can you please block this user, Lisa22hancock‎, as they are continually removing stuff from the pages and changing the language even though they have been told to stop. even after there edits are undone they continue to do so. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 23:17, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hi, the user Sen343 keeps posting fanon characters as actual known users to various powers, even though its already been explained to him that fanmade and OC characters are not allowed per the rules. Can you either explain to him so he stops or block him so he stops posting false users? thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 21:22, February 25, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hey Imouto, I just made my blog on the setting of my Infinite-Eternalverse called 'Satellite Domino Metropolis' which I took some inspirations from your Destiny City. I'm just letting you know. Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 22:25, February 27, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean by that last part? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 23:16, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Imouto, rest assure you that SD Metropolis is NOT gonna be a Destiny City clone because that is stealing and copying, which is something I don't like. I merely used your City as an inspiration for it, so don't panic that it somewhat seems like the case with my City Blog, but really it is not. So I hope you understand. Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 05:46, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi, the user Lisa123grea‎ has been changing the language on the siren song page with every edit they make and they have ignored warnings to stop. Since they don't care to follow the rules and ignore warnings to stop I feel they should be blocked. I also believe they are a sockpuppet account for a user that was recently blocked as well. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 01:03, March 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM Good morning sweet thing ^ ^ Hope things are going well, looking forward to talking with you :) DYBAD (talk) 11:02, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Aww ^ ^ See you later little sister (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ DYBAD (talk) 22:32, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, what do you think about changing the Merfolk page so it could include any merfolk, instead of just the fish ones? that way we would not have to have a lot of Merfolks pages for different types of merfolk, if anything, we could do something similar to how Feline species are shown in the Feline Physiology, what do you think? (maybe even create a separate Merfish Physiology, if anything).Tsubasa16 (talk) 05:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Ready and waiting ;) Popping in before you go ? DYBAD (talk) 08:43, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto, can you help me with fixing the infobox of my new character I created like changing the colors on the background and getting rid of the bug text next to the info box please? Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 06:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) The blog I want you to help me with is 'Christopher Abraham Washington' Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 14:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Just saying goodnight before I log out. I really enjoyed chatting earlier :D Death horseman94 (talk) 22:53, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I did, thanks;) Enjoy your day today! Death horseman94 (talk) 12:06, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you little sister :D Have a great day as well (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ This emoji is still as adorable as ever ^ ^ See you later :) DYBAD (talk) 13:34, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Jimmy006 is just another sockpuppet account of a user thats already been blocked 5 times. You might as well just block him again.SageM (talk) 01:21, March 26, 2017 (UTC)SageM Can you block this user? they keep ignoring warnings to stop. Can you block the user MasterGhost1? He keeps ignoring warnings as he keeps adding an application to powers that it doesn't have. thanks.SageM (talk) 01:28, March 27, 2017 (UTC)SageM Note, I was adding a single Application to Energy Physiology and it's variations in the span of 10-20 minutes without stopping. I did not see the warning until I was finished. Warning acknowledged, stopped. (MasterGhost1 (talk) 01:46, March 27, 2017 (UTC)) Hey Imouto, I have finally finished my first character and would like to know what you think of it? The title is 'Christopher Abraham Washington' Tokusatsu-32nd Century (talk) 20:56, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Want to join the chat ? DYBAD (talk) 02:50, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Wuv you little sister ^ ^ Have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 10:56, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Remember the "give and take" basis. I'm willing to share, provided it goes both ways. DYBAD (talk) 21:21, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Uguu (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ It's applies to everyone now, for the sake of fairness ;) So you can get as many as you want, just have to give some first ^ ^ Take care sweet thing, looking forward to talking with you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:48, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto-tan, do you know the kinesis word for coins? i want to add it to the list of kinetic abilities list. hi. thank you for deleting that page. I didn't really know what to do with that, so, thank you! Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 14:40, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Powers that have no known user Hey Imouto-tan. If Blue manipulation can't be a power because there is no known user, then why is there a cateragory dedicated to powers that have no known users? please respond if you get the chance. -nickthebrick1 Good morning sweet thing''' '(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Have a good day, I'm hitting the hay ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 14:29, May 8, 2017 (UTC) I am not really fond of you deleting my contribution to the site. It has now happened twice, once by someone else and then you. My contribution is when people are turned into a tree or trapped within as a result of a curse or a fault of their own. There are lot of examples throughout history F.e Merlin who was trapped within a tree, The wood of suicides in Dantes inferno and so on and so on. I went to sleep last night when someone erased the page which was a work in progress and the someone called Kuopiofi erased it. And then I started again and now you have erased it and I have absolutely no idea why. Can you explain if there is something wrong because I am tired of having barely begun and then it is suddenly deleted. Galdrar37913 (talk) 14:41, May 8, 2017 (UTC)Galdrar123 Grant.walker (talk) 00:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) hey its grant. do i really need the exact same username for discord? See you then (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Rest well ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:45, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi Imoutou-tan I seem to be unable to get on the wikia discord chat could you send me an invite ArchitectofPurplehashtag5283ArchitectofPurple (talk) 11:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Im really sorry Imouto-tan I lost the link im sorry could you send it to me again sorryArchitectofPurple (talk) 12:55, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanksies (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you then ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:02, May 9, 2017 (UTC) This is extremely late but it seems that I didn't receive the link. My discord is TUIKingdom #1256 ✯♛TUIKingdom♛✯ 05:25, May 11, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery make sure they are in Users too. Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, May 11, 2017 (UTC) why was it deleted? Why was the Technomorphism page deleted? I thought it was a valid power?SageM (talk) 19:37, May 11, 2017 (UTC)SageM Was there any particular reason for deleting Technomorphism? Especially since you didn't bother removing the links to it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:17, May 12, 2017 (UTC) You deleted Technomorphism why did you do that it was a very good valid power? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) I concur. I can't make sense of this decision, especially when done so suddenly and arbitrarily. Somehow, it reminds me a lot of "Caydeb" demoting Kuo not so long ago - just doesn't add up ^ ^; It appears I'm also unable to undelete the page for some mysterious reason, which only confirms my suspicions that something shady is going on behind the scenes. Oh well, we'll figure things out during our usual chating time, then contact the CC staff if my intuition proves accurate. Have a good day little sister (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ DYBAD (talk) 10:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) I've contacted Community Central as I too couldn't return the page. You might want to do same so they know this is larger problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:45, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey Imouto-tan! I wanted to get into the discord server but it won't let me for some reason, would you be able to send me an invite? I'd love to talk to you and some other peeps if possible. ^^ Novaeya (talk) 09:50, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Just saw your message! I'm really confused as to why you closed down the thread. I know that you said you were taking initiative before it went caustic but I wasn't out to annoy anyone. I am fully aware that you cannot transcend omnipotence but I was looking at answers when people just Defied logic for once and was actually imaginative...can you tell me why you closed it down? Powerlink42 But I was going to control it myself...I know how to act on here and would never hurt anyone being mean. I totally respect everyone's views and accept them but I will partake in friendly discussion is all. I felt that my question weren't really answered and I wanted to get many different perspectives..Powerlink42 (talk)Powerlink42 Hey I was gonna join the chat again tonight but found its too late for me to come on. Will you be on tomorrow? Death horseman94 (talk) 21:02, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Have a good night ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:32, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Okay then, see you soon anyway :) Death horseman94 (talk) 11:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) It's understandable, I am happy to wait for a better time frame and enjoy a nice hour or more! We'll see how things go. �� Death horseman94 (talk) 14:19, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Well sure I do but Kuopiofi delete it won't he just delete again??? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok then I'll make just not now I have things to do right now can you wait ??? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thank you Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Okay ;) Yay, I will see you tomorrow then. Hope your day is going good too! Death horseman94 (talk) 17:30, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hay um I'm made the sex angel lord now but how can it not be deleted by Kuopiofi he did once already. What wouldn't give him reason to do it again. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hey Imouto-tan i sent you my OC, is it good enough? Nickthebrick1 (talk) 01:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Nickthebrick1 Good morning to you :D I got a couple of hours left before I can join but after that I have the rest of the day available. Take care now, and hopefully cya soon! --Death horseman94 (talk) 13:56, May 23, 2017 (UTC) hey Imouto-tan, i didn't get the link because I was busy with school. can you sent me the discord link in my talk page? Nickthebrick1 (talk) 01:23, May 25, 2017 (UTC)Nickthebrick1 okay, im logged on discord, now what do i do? Nickthebrick1 (talk) 03:52, May 25, 2017 (UTC)nickthebrick1 can you help me please i dont know how to link my user talk or my profile and also im Firstofthefallen you might remeber me i change my name though i texted on one of your user made characters i said: beautiful Thanks Thanks for the app really Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Your wrong about one thing. The Source is part of the Presence. In fact its one of his manifestations. So really only the monitors are on the same level.SageM (talk) 03:58, June 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM The monitors are nowhere near the level of the presence, at most they are higher-dimensional level, but they aren't omnipotent, omnipresence or even all knowing. And they need their technology to do most of what they do as well. I am not sure where you got the idea they were on the same level as the presence, because they aren't.SageM (talk) 04:29, June 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM Sorry but they aren't even close. The Montitors do not exist in the void outside of everything, they exist before it. Nothing exists in the void outside of everything except for the void itself ie Overmonitor. The Monitors live in Monitor Space, which is just before the Source Wall which leads to Overmonitor. So they aren't outside of the source and in fact they have never been know to pass through it. Take a look at the map of the Multiverse on the DC Comics page and you will see that the source exists outside of the Monitor-Space. They aren't even close to being on the same level.SageM (talk) 04:49, June 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hey, Imouto, I gotta question for you: do you think that in order for somebody to have the power Prehensile Feet, they would first need to have their feet be similar in structure to hands? Or can a user of the said power possess it regardless of their foot shape? -Chris Urena (talk) 22:37, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Tbh, the power has already been made, and after reading about it, I was thinking that one's feet needed to be shaped like hands in order for one to wield such a power. And to check if that is the case, I came here to ask of you, Imouto, if that is true; that in order for one to have Prehensile Feet, their feet would need to be hand-like in appearance first. Oh, and to exchange the greetings with you: hi, Imouto, I'm doing good. Hbu? -Chris Urena (talk) 23:56, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanksies little sister (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ See you tomorrow ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:12, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with him thanks for dealing with that user.SageM (talk) 19:27, June 2, 2017 (UTC)SageM The user you blocked ignored kuo's warning to stop. Hi, the user you blocked before ignored Kuo's warnings about the Omnicompetence page. I believe that a week or so time out would be best at this point. Since they don't care to listen to what others say and ignore attempts to stop. Since they created a second account to do this, its best to block both.SageM (talk) 00:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hey Imuo~ long time no see i have difficulties with the formatting . HTMS codes for tabs for multiple images :O any ideas how to help? Couple Questions #What is the purpose of this wiki? #What exactly qualifies as a legitimate power? Thanks in advance for answering. FUG.L!F3 (talk) 18:44, June 16, 2017 (UTC) If you delete power, check the pages it's on and fix the links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:30, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Why did you remove mother of existence? Why did you remove mother of existence from Omnipotence?SageM (talk) 06:43, June 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM I thought it was certain she was definitely an omnipotent being?SageM (talk) 06:48, June 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM No proof of her banishment... Its never actually confirmed if she was banished, we only have another characters testimony who may or may not even be telling the truth or likely even know for certain if she was banished. In other words, its a second-hand account. While I agree that she can't break some universal laws. I don't believe we should believe the truth about her banishment unless given actual confirmation by the author. Besides, she doesn't seem like the type of entity that would normally interfere with some situations, thus only making it seem like she was sent away.SageM (talk) 07:02, June 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM If you delete power, check the pages it's on and fix the links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Good late afternoon ^ ^ So there's no real difference between "Megaverse" and "Multiverse" ? Both encompass the entirety of a fictional continuity, with the first just sounding bigger ? DYBAD (talk) 21:23, June 20, 2017 (UTC) So we should rather stick with the traditional term already in place, since the meaning is the same ? After all, there doesn't seem to be a maximal size for "Multiverse", it could countain 2 universes as well as a billion. DYBAD (talk) 21:40, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Agreed ^ ^ Counter glomp ! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ DYBAD (talk) 21:51, June 20, 2017 (UTC) HI imouto Abuse of power on your Discord Chat. DYBAD has either kicked or banned me from your Discord chat. I was significantly stressed after a difficult conversation regarding a relationship, and may have cursed ''once to him - telling him to...well, piss off when it came to discussing my relationship - saying it wasn't much of a relationship at all. He then banned me on the spot. His only warning was "Bye bye." I'd like to request this decision be reversed and am calling for his demotion from administrator on the discord server. Oriana Anima (talk) 09:02, June 23, 2017 (UTC) So, how was Momentum Storage like Speed Accumulation, anyway? For one, Kuo did approve of this power, and last time I checked, momentum isn't just about speed. It can be applied to jumping and hitting hard, not just running at any speed. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:21, June 24, 2017 (UTC) And how does jumping and hitting hard apply to the Speed Accumulation page? Last time I checked, Speed Accumulation was about moving fast, not jumping far or hitting hard. Care to enlighten me? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:49, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Waiting warmly for you :) DYBAD (talk) 21:59, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I don't appear to be able to join the Discord. Would it be possible for me to get an invite? TheGrammarJew#9410 on Discord. TheGrammarJew (talk) 21:40, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see the link quickly enough. It says it's expired. TheGrammarJew (talk) 23:38, June 28, 2017 (UTC) tyvm! sorry about the hassle ^^' TheGrammarJew (talk) 23:50, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Old Question Greetings. Hope you are well. I had a question concerning the Personal Gravity article and I wanted your opinion. Based on information from the marvel site, marvel wiki and other sources, in your opinion, would you say that Fred Dukes/The Blob falls under this category? Kusarigama (talk) 02:48, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, why did you delete my Enhanced Cleverness page? I talked to Kuo about making the page and he said it was okay (it was called Enhanced Wits when I told him about it). And it is not really just Enhanced Intelligence, but rather, thinking speed and being able to act and react mentally. I don't see what that has to do with Enhanced Intelligence other than smarts. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:55, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Did you get my last message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:27, July 5, 2017 (UTC) It's a bit more than that. It is also a kind of mental nimbless, a mental dexterity. It is the ability to think on one's feet, and utilitizes creativity, coming up with ideas and things to say, not just intelligence. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:39, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I don't believe I was talking about Enhanced Preparedness. Plus, Accelerated Thought Process is about processing information, which is the acquisition, recording, organization, retrieval, and such of information. I don't think it focuses much on utilizing information to make a choice and idea, if I have it down correctly. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:51, July 5, 2017 (UTC) So, Kuo just allowed me to do a power called Enhanced Wits, which basically allows one to think one's feet well, adapt to changing and new situations and being able to keep cool in stressful situations. He said I just needed a good explaination for it. Before you ask, here is the difference between Intelligence and Wits here. Intelligence. "ntelligence refers to a character's grasp of facts and knowledge. More importantly, however, it governs a character's ability to reason, solve problems and evaluate situations. Intelligence is almost a misnomer, as the Attribute also includes critical thinking and flexibility of thought." Wits. "Wits measures the character's ability to think on her feet and react quickly to a certain situation. It also reflects a character's general cleverness. Characters with high Wits Traits almost always have a plan immediately and adapt to their surroundings with striking expedience. Characters with high Wits also manage to keep their cool in stressful situations. They can also react quickly to new situations and are seldom caught off guard by sudden changes in events." So, you think this is okay? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 18:15, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, did you get my last message? I would like a reply as soon as possible. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 20:47, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Alright, why did you delete my Want Manipulation page this time? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Could you tell what is it that Want Manipulation was too similar to? It cuts the comment to "Too similar to Omn". As a side note, you might want to mention why page is deleted to its maker. They tend to ask about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:27, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Did you get Kuopiofi's message? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 17:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) But it is supposed to cover more, such as personal dreams, ambitions, prayers, wishes, hopes and so on. What if I made a Wish Manipulation page instead. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 22:30, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Question I know this is a bit late, but why exactly was my Nigh Immortality page deleted? You said there's already a similar page; what is it? Smijes08 (talk) 12:39, July 11, 2017 (UTC)